I want to be made into a cheerleader!
by Modelgirl97
Summary: When Eleanor was younger she was at cheer camp. Now, instead of her being a cheerleader her sister Brittany is the cheerleading captain. Eleanor is now known as the fat band geek but wants to change that. Will she become the cheerleader she wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As you should know I'm writing this story because I want to be a cheerleader. Unfortunately I can't flip for nothing! I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to read any of my other stories! This story is based on the movie made: the movie. The chipettes and chipmunks go to West Eastman.

Eleanor's POV  
Hello, I'm Eleanor, but people call me tuba. I'm in the school's band. People also call me the fat band geek. I wasn't always like this my mother sent myself and my sisters to cheer camp. I always wanted to be a cheerleader but sadly I'm not. My sister Brittany Miller is a cheerleader. Not only that; she's popular, pretty, and did I mention that she's dating Alvin Seville. I can't even get a guy to talk to me, well except for Theodore. He always was a good friend of mine. But I wanted to be more than friends.

But, he is dating some girl name Amber. I didn't really get what Amber saw in Theodore. To me she is a slutty ass gold digger. I think she is just with Theodore just for his fame. I would never date a guy for fame. Anyway, cheer camp didn't really work out for me or for my other sister Jeanette. Right now, I am playing my tuba at a basketball game at my school. I look over to see Brittany doing cheer moves with the other cheerleaders. Sometimes I get jealous. I do my big finish and walk off with the rest of the band.

As I'm walking I slip from a hot dog which some guy tried to hit me with.

"Hey loser watch where your going!" he yells out which make the other kids laugh.

I let out a groan and made my way to the locker room to change out of my band uniform. As I start top walk home I can already tell that after the basketball game Brittany invited a lot of people for a celebration party. I come in the house to see all the cool kids. Immediately I run upstairs into my room. The only room that no one was in. I take a good look at my room and I take out an old CD. I put it in the DVD player. On the screen you see me at cheer camp with a whole bunch of other girls.

There was at least six of us trying to do the pyramid. I was supposed to be on the top to finish it off but I fell.

"Your such a sucker mucker!" a girl yelled out in my face.

I went over to Miss Miller. "Don't worry dear, just keep up the good work and soon you'll be a cheerleader" she said. "Yea, right I mumbled.

Just then, a group of cool kids came in my room looking like they was about to embarrassed me. Theodore's girlfriend approached me with a evil smirk on her face. She replays the CD and said: "Brittany, Stacey, everyone come here!" she yells out. Everyone soon came in. They all look at the screen and burst out laughing.

"Okay! That's enough!" Theodore yelled. The kids soon started to leave.

"Sorry Eleanor, I tried to keep them away from your room" Theodore said disappointed that he couldn't do that.

"No, Theodore it's okay because soon me being embarrassed all the time is going to end" she said.

"How?"

"You will find out by tomorrow" I said.

***Later after the Party***

Brittany, Jeanette, and I was cleaning up the mess from the party. The only reason Jeanette and I was cleaning because if Miss Miller knew about this we'll be grounded for the rest of our lives. Luckily, for us we finished cleaning right before Ms. Miller got back from her bingo night. After we finished cleaning the three of us changed our clothes and went to bed.

The next day when Eleanor came to school everyone was staring at her. She ignored all of them and went to the tryout sheet for cheer leading.

"Maybe, this is not a good idea" she thought to herself.

"Sucker mucker!" a girl yelled out making Eleanor jump out of her thoughts.

"On second thought, maybe now is the the time."

She took out a pen from her bag and put her name on the sheet. Little did she know Stacey (one of Brittany's friends and also cheer leading co-captain) was running quickly over to Brittany to tell her what she just saw.

"Britt, guess who signed up for cheer leading tryouts?" she said.

"I don't care who signed up she just better know what she's doing" Brittany said in a mean tone.

"Well. you should care because your sister Eleanor is determined to become a cheerleader" she said.

"Oh, really?"

"Duh!" Stacey yelled.

"Don't worry Stacey I'm going to make her wish she never signed up for the cheer leading tryouts" Brittany said evilly.

**Well that's chapter one. I don't know if Simon is going to be in this story and the same goes for Jeanette. Alvin will be in the next chapter. I know it doesn't seems that this story is not a Theodore and Eleanor, but later on with the other chapters it will be. In this story Eleanor personality changed. She wasn't a soccor atlethic type of girl. She's still that brave chipette and still loves to cook. I guess you can say that in this story the chipmunks and chipettes are human. This story might be mostly on Eleanor's profile. Sorry if there is mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor's POV**

When I got home from school I did my homework. Cheerleading tryouts was only two weeks from now, so I need to practice. I also have to loose some weight in order to become a cheerleader. I wasn't going to make the squad being fat. The news had spread quickly that I signed up for cheerleading. Jeanette was happy that I have determination in becoming a cheerleader. As for Brittany she didn't seem all that happy.

**Brittany's POV**

I know your wondering why I'm being rude and not happy for Eleanor? It's because ever since she signed up people have been making fun of me. I'm starting to loose my reputation! Why couldn't she just go back to cheer camp when we graduate from high school? Once she goes out for something she doesn't stop until she gets it. Stacey, Amber, and I are at the mall trying to figure out a way to make Eleanor regret signing up for the squad.

"So does anyone has any idea's of how we are going to ruin Eleanor?" I asked.

"You should go talk to her and try to convince her to not show up for tryouts" Amber said.

"Anything else?" I asked again.

"If Eleanor still wants to show up at tryouts you can train her really hard until tryouts come. She'll learn that being a cheerleader is too much for her and she won't show up for tryouts!" Stacey exclaimed. She acted like that was the smartest thing she ever said.

"Brilliant" I said with a satisfy smirk on my face.

When I got home from the mall the first thing I saw was Eleanor in the living room with pom-poms in her hands saying: "I am here and I won't stop, I will rock it to the top!" When she said it she sound pathetic and useless. I tried my very best not to laugh.

"Hello sister of mine!" I said with pep in my voice.

"Hi?" Eleanor said with more like a question then a reply.

"I need to talk to you" I said sternly trying to get straight to the point.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Cheerlaeding tryouts" I said looking at her.

_"Oh great, now she's going to try to put me down"_ Eleanor thought.

"Don't you think that maybe you should go back to cheer camp and become a cheerleader like a year from now when we graduate. That way you don't have to practice in such a rush. I mean I think you should wait until we graduate" I said.

"Brittany, I've been waiting long enough. I think that now is the time." Eleanor said as she walk out.

I let out a growl. "This is going to be harder than I thought" I mumbled to myself.

**Jeanette's POV**

I was very happy for tuba. (Eleanor) She has been waiting for so long. I'm just a bit worried about how Brittany is taking all of this. It looked like she was furious about this whole cheerleading thing. I know tuba is going to need some help. I went into Ellie's room.

"Hey tuba" I greeted.

"Hey" she replied back.

"Are you praticing for cheerleading?'" I said.

"Yea but I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean look at those cheerleaders. They're so perfect and I'm not" she said sadly.

"Eleanor, you have to stop putting yourself down. Cheerleading didn't work out for me, so I went into science and now I love it. I know that you can be a cheerleader. Just keep doing your best"

She smiled at my little speech.

"Your right Netta" she said.

"But I till need someone to teach me all about cheerleading" Eleanor continued.

"If you want I'll help you find someone to teach you" I said.

"Thanks Netta. I'm glad that I have one sister that is happy for me"

**Brittany's POV**

Since the talking with tuba didn't go well for me, I decided to call my boyfriend Alvin Seville.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Alvie" I said in a flirty way.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Nothing much. How do you feel about Eleanor signing up for tryouts?"

"To be honest ever since she signed up I have people making fun of since she's your sister and I'm dating you" he said flatly. "I'm going to have to break up with you if this process keeps up" he said.

This made Brittany flinched a bit. Without Alvin about half of her reputation will be ruin. Even worse Alvin will be single again and it's every girl's chance to be with him. Then that girl will be more popular than me!

"Brittany? Are you still there?" Her boyfriend ask.

"I'm fine. I have to go" I said quickly as I hung up.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't let Alvin break up with me. I just can't! It's time for plan B.

**Jeanette's POV**

I overheard Brittany's conversation with Alvin. The that wasn't all that great. It seemed that Brittany is going to do her best to destroy tuba. I don't know what to do. I don't get into fights with Brittany and Eleanor. I guess I have to do my best to stay out of things.

**Eleanor's POV**

The next day at school I got a note in my locker. The note said:_ "Hello I'm going to be your cheerleading coach. Meet me ay the gym after your band practice"_

"Wow, Jeanette works fast!" I said to myself.

The whole day I was nervous about this cheerleading coach. I didn't know who he or she was. I had different emotions inside my body. I felt that this day was going slower and slower. When the day was finally over I went to band practice. I didn't really paid attention. at band practice. When band practice was over I ran straight to the gym.

My jaw dropped. My cheerleading coach is Brittany.

**Shocking wasn't it? LOL just kidding. I decided to put Jeanette in this story. Sorry to all Simon fans but he's not going to be in this story. What will happen next? You'll find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ello everyone! Are you ready for chapter three? You better be. Enjoy!**

**Eleanor's POV **

I looked at Brittany. Maybe to her it wasn't a big deal that she was going to be my coach. She was the last person I would even think for her to coach me. But, I need help and so far she's my only option. I take a deep breath and walked up to her. I might as well try to be nice to her.

"This really is a nice thing to do I'm-" she cut me off.

"Your late!" she snapped at me.

"What are you talking about? I got here right on time" I said. I can tell that she can hear the anger in my voice.

"Cheerleaders get here ten minutes _before _the time they're due here" she said in a snobby tone. "Anyway, now that your here I want you to do twenty laps around the gym" she said.

"Twenty laps?" I repeated.

"Yeah, and do the laps with all your stuff on" she said imply.

I let out a loud groan. This girl have me doing laps with a big tuba on my back! All I know s that laps better get me to loose weight and help me be more energised. I started to do the laps. When I was running I started thinking about why would Jeanette get me Brittany as my cheerleading coach.

**Brittany's POV**

I had Eleanor working like dog. I was enjoying it. After these laps she'll be quiting any minute now. Then Alvin doesn't have to break up with me. In "5,4,3,2,1" I said to myself. But instead of her quiting...

"What's next?" she said.

I stood there in shocked. Usually the girls that tries out never makes the squad because they couldn't handle it.

"Brittany? Are you still there?"she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry tuba, I just zoned out for a bit" I said slowly.

"That's all I have for today, but tomorrow you have to wear this to school for the whole day" I said as I toss the outfit to her. After that I left the gym.

**Eleanor's POV**

I took a look at the clothes she just gave to me. I think she was starting to lose her mind. The outfit was a gray workout top and a pair of short shorts. I didn't want to wear this thing to school but I had no choice. I was going to be a cheerleader no matter what.

I left the gym and went home. The first thing I was going to do is to ask Jeanette why she gave me Brittany as my coach. I got in the house and ran right into Jeanette's room.

"Jeanette, why is Brittany my cheer coach" I said trying to stay calm.

"Tuba, Brittany is not your cheer coach, Theodore is" she said as she got back to reading her book.

"Then why did I get that note in my locker saying to go to the gym after school and Brittany was there to coach me" I said.

"Well... that shouldn't be right. I called Theodore yesterday and he said he would love to coach you. But since he didn't see you after your band practice, he called Brittany and she told him all about how she's going to train you instead" she explained.

I was about to crack. She has me doing laps like there's no tomorrow, she's making me wear an exercise outfit for the whole day, and now she has the audacity to take to take an opportunity from spending time with Theodore. I was getting furious. Then I left the room. I need to talk to Theodore. I rather have him as my coach then Brittany. I dialed his number and surprisingly his bitch of a girlfriend had answer.

"What do you want tuba?" she said in a annoyed tone. "I'm bust with Theodore/

"I need to talk to Theodore" I said in a annoyed tone too. Just hearing her voice is annoying.

"Hold on" she said. She passed the phone to Theodore.

"Hey Tuba" Theodore said causally. I love his voice.

"Hey Theo, I called to ask you if you still want to be my cheerleading coach" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Well, Brittany told me that she was training you. But if you want I'll help you on the weekends" he said.

"Okay" I said a bit too quick. I guess either I was too excited or too happy.

"Alright, I'll see you at school" he said as he hung up.

I let out a dreamy sigh. At least there was one good thing that happened to me today.

**Alvin's POV**

I was meeting Brittany at the park. It seems that she have been trying to avoid me ever since we had our little chat not too long ago. I had to talk to her about us. Sure, I liked her, but I'm not going to have people making fun of me while I'm dating her. About five minutes later I saw her coming up to me.

"Hey" she said as if she was sad.

"Hey Britt. Did Tuba quit?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"No" she said looking down. "If you want to break up with me that's fine. Since _you _can't handle people making fun of you" she said rather mean and angry.

I looked at her with a surprise look on my face. I thought she would be begging for me to stay. But I guess I was wrong.

"Brittany, I like you. But I don't think I like you enough to handle people making fun of me. I'm sorry Brittany, but I'm breaking up with you" I said as I left Brittany there all alone.

**Brittany's POV**

To be honest, I knew it was coming. Like I said before when she goes out for something she don't stop until she's gets it. Most likely Alvin is going to date Stacey. She's the second popular girl at school. I felt sad, mad and strange. Sad and mad because Alvin broke up with me over something stupid. He must have forgot that people was making fun of me too.

Strange because I'm single. I can go out with any boy I want to be with. I feel like a free person. I look around the park and I was the only person in the park. I decided to go home. I need some rest.

**Jeanette's POV**

When Brittany got home I walked right up to her and asked...

"Brittany, why are you training Eleanor? She told me that I can find somebody for to coach her I asked Theodore, not you" I said looking at her straight in her blue eyes.

"Jeanette, you stay out of this. Eleanor need a _real _cheerleader to help her. I don't need to hear you talk. I'm going to bed." she said as she went in her room.

I let out a sigh. "Why couldn't my sisters and I could just be one happy family?" I muttered to myself.

**Eleanor's POV**

The next day at school I felt strange and uncomfortable. People were looking at me as if I was crazy. I barely had any clothes on my body. I went to my locker to get my books when I see a shadow behind me. I turn around and I see Theodore.

"Hey Tuba you look... different" he says.

"Theo, I think that's the the point of me wearing this" I said pointing out the obvious. I start to walk away. I can see Theodore following right behind me.

"If only I could be his girlfriend" I thought to myself.

**Wow, Alvin broke up with Brittany. Eleanor is training everyday of the week, she going to have some Theodore time, and Jeanette is trying to stand up of Eleanor. Please review, it would make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chappie if you can.

**Eleanor's POV**

Today sucked I got stares from left to right. Brittany decided that today I wasn't going to practice. She says she have "other plans" to do for me. She said that after school I should meet her in the parking lot. I met up with her in the parking lot.

"Hey Ellie!" she said and gave me a hug.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answered.

I got in her car and she drove to the mall.

"Why are we at the mall?" I asked. This was the last place I wanted to go.

"Eleanor, we are at the mall because it is time to change your upgrade your look" Brittany said.

"Why do I need to upgrade my look? I'm fine just the way I am" she stated.

"I know it seems mean. But this will help you" Brittany said reasuringly.

She grabbed my hand and we headed into the mall. Brittany took me to numerous stores finding clothes that she says are "cheerleading material". She bought me skirts, shirts, flat shoes, and two pairs of skinny jeans. I had to admit this was really nice of her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yea, can we please stop at the food court?"

"Sure" she said. We started to walk towards the food court. I was starting to eat healthy. Brittany says its good for me and I can loose more weight better.

The both of us went to the salad bar. I was about to pay my chicken salad until Brittany volunteer to pay for it. I got my salad and she paid for hers. We sat down and began to eat. There was a long awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore so I accidentally blurted something I didn't want to say.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked a little too fast.

"Look, I know I've been a total bitch to you. But I don't want to be like that to you or Jeanette."

"Yea right" I scoffed. "That's not the only reason" I said. I began to continue. "The whole school is talking about how Alvin broke up with you because of me"

"Ok, your right about that. But that doesn't I still like him" she said.

I looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. And she was. She has completely got over Alvin.

"Do you want to know the whole reason why he broke up with me?"

"Sure" I said as I gave her my attention.

Brittany told me all about how she was trying to ruin me, how Alvin didn't want me to destroy his precious reputation, and how she was being a jerk and only thinking of herself. After she finished telling me the story, I gave her a small smile and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" she said. It seems that she was close to tears. "I've been so rude and mean to you and Jeanette. What I did was stupid!" she said and started to cry.

"It's okay Britt" I said calming her down a bit. "I'm just glad you confessed that you were wrong about what you did" I said. A big smile formed on her face.

"Can you forgive me?" she said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Of course I will" I said. We gave each other another hug.

**Brittany's POV**

"That's good because now we can start over" I said.

I went to the bathroom to clean my face and to redo my makeup. When I entered the bathroom I saw Stacey, Amber, and some other girl I didn't know. I tried my best not to be seen but Stacey saw me.

"What's the matter Britt? Your upset that Alvin dump you for me?" she said with that evil look in her eye.

At this moment Brittany was getting furious. She's trying her best to stay calm.

"For your information Stacey, I'm _glad_ Alvin broke up with _me_. I can go out with any boy I want. I don't have to be Alvin's little puppy anymore. It's too bad that your too stupid to realize what you got yourself into" Brittany said stepping up in her face.

"Your just jealous that your not woman enough to keep Alvin. Me and Alvin are together now so deal with it" she said and snarled at her.

"First of all I'm prettier than you. Second I am woman enough. Alvin was just not ready to deal with a little problems. I know Alvin longer than you've been dating him. I know his shams and tricks. So you and your little followers don't be giving me glares and telling me all this crap. Go be happy with Alvin and stay out of my life!" I snapped.

Stacey and her followers left the bathroom still giving her death glares on the way out. She cleaned her face and redid her makeup. She didn't feel angry anymore. She felt happy and good for standing up to her friendemines . She walked out of the bathroom and sat back down with Eleanor.

"Britt, what took you so long?" Ellie asked.

"Sorry tuba, I just ran into trouble" she said.

"Okay" Eleanor said slowly. The two finished eating and talked about random stuff. School, boys, school activities and stuff like that. When they finished talking they went home. Ms. Miller went out for food shopping. Jeanette was downstairs doing a science project. She's so smart she's in honor classes.

I quickly did my homework and went into Eleanor's room and picked out her outfit she's going to wear for school tomorrow. Sure it's an upgrade but its still her type of clothing. Eleanor didn't mind me choosing her clothing. She seemed sorta excited about it too. I went back to my room. I had this feeling I never had before. Its like being popular didn't matter to me. That as long as I have my friends and family I would be okay.

**Jeanette's POV**

I was downstairs doing my science project. I finished what needed to be done. I went upstairs; I saw Eleanor.

"Hey tuba. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel great Jeanette! Britt and I are actually becoming like real sisters" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"That's great" I said. Soon Eleanor told me about the mall trip.

"I'm glad that she knows what she did was wrong" I said.

After that we went our seperate ways. I think I'm starting to know what the true meaning of sisters means.

***The next day***

**Eleanor's POV**

I woke up the next day excited and happy. Today was friday and I couldn't wait for tomorrow! I'll get to spend some time with Theodore. Maybe when he'll help he can see that I'm better for a girlfriend than Amber. I got got up took a shower and got dressed. I'm wearing a thin light green shirt with a long dark green skirt. I had black flat shoes on. My hair was curled but in pigtails. I also had a side bang. I had two headbands on. A green and black one. I had a bit of makeup on my face. I ate breakfast and started to walk to school.

Jeanette and Brittany had to go to school early because Jeanette had to turn in her project and Brittany had practice today. on the way waking to school I thought about my practice with Theodore was going to be. I was a bit nervous but mostly excited. Once I got into the school everyone was looking at me as usual. Only this time most of the stares was stares that said "oh my goodness she looks so amazing".

I got a few calls from some of the boys. Maybe this day might be a good day for me.

**I've been bust with school and other stuff going on in my life. I also had a writers block for a while. See you next time. Oh and before I forget Eleanor is called tuba because that's the instrument she plays and she's a band geek. Now you know what to do... just review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eleanor's POV**

I felt great today! After school I had band practice and I get to do another solo during the pep rally. It's been a week and I'm getting skinnier each day. I even manage to learn to do a few tumbles and cartwheels.

After band practice on my way walking home I saw Amber hanging out with Stacey. Before they could see me I ran to hide under a bush. I wanted to know what she was talking about. Incase it involves with Theodore.

"Stacey, I'm so happy that I'm with Theodore" she said. Then she continued "It's like he doesn't even know I'm _using_ him for money. He always give me money so I can go shopping. He's like a walking ATM machine!"

Stacey laughed.

"Aren't we the luckiest girls in school? We got more popular because we're dating famous people!" said Stacey.

"Yeah! I know right! Brittany's reputation is trashed"

"Well Amber, its not completely trashed because she's the cheerleading captain and is **really** pretty"

"Yea your right. I wish she wasn't captain or pretty. Why can't she be more like tuba?"

"If she was more like tuba then she would be a **total **loser!" Stacey answered.

They both laughed, got up, and walked away.

To bad for them I recorded all of the conversation with my phone. The only problem is how am I going to tell Theodore?

When I got home Jeanette and Brittany was helping Ms. Miller with supper. I washed my hands and help them out. Once dinner was ready we all gathered around to eat.

"So girls how was your day?" Ms. Miller asked after eating some of her spegetti.

"Fine" Brittany and Jeanette said in unison.

"What about you Eleanor?"

"It was okay, but I have a problem"

"If you have a problem it is best that you tell someone" Ms. Miller said.

I let out a sigh.

"When I was walking home, I saw Amber and Stacey. I hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see me. And I heard Amber telling Stacey that she's only with Theodore for his money" I confessed.

They gasped.

"Eleanor, you have to tell him! Theodore's is your best friend. You don't want him to be used like that. Do you?" exclaimed Brittany.

"No, I don't want him to be used; but when or how should I tell him?"

"Well you got practice with him tomorrow. You can tell him at practice" Jeanette suggested.

"Its best that he knows now before he finds out himself" Brittany added.

"Fine. I'll tell him. I just hope he doesn't hate me"

"Tuba, Theodore will never hate you. The two of you will _always_ be best friends" said Jeanette. We finished dinner and we went our separate ways.

For some reason I flinched at what Jeanette had said.

_"Tuba, Theodore will never hate you. The two of you will always be best friends"_

It kept going through my head. 'Theodore deserves better than Amber. I tell him once practice is over' I thought.

After that I went through my closet to find something to wear for tomorrow's practice.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe Amber would do such a thing! Well, I sorta can. People always said she was a gold digger. Just then my phone rang. I saw who the caller ID was; then I dropped my phone.

"Why on earth would he call me when he's dating Stacey!" I screamed out loud.

I picked up the phone and answered it. I wasn't even going to be nice. I'm going to cut to the chase.

"What do you want Alvin?" I said and I let out a small growl.

"Brittany, I just call to see if we can just be friends"

"I don't know if I can be friends with you. I think I'm better off without you in my life"

"Please Britt" Alvin begged.

"I'll think about it" I said as I hung up.

After that I screamed in my pillow. Why do he want to be friends with me? Do he still want us to be together? Will he break up with Stacey? I need to find the answers to these questions.

**Eleanor's POV**

I got a text from Theodore saying to come over his house at 9:30 am. I was ready to go to bed but something kept me up. Was it about Amber? And what she said? I just laid there on my bed thinking about Theodore's relationship with Amber. Soon I fell asleep.

***Next Day* (Still Ellie's POV)**

I got up around 7:45 am. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. After I got out of the shower I put on a green tank top and black sweatpants. My hair was in a high ponytail.

I went downstairs to make a bowl of cereal with some bananas. Ms. Miller had gone to work, while Brittany and Jeanette was still sleeping. Once my food was digested I watch some t.v.

When it was 9:15 I started walking to Theodore's house. I knocked on the door and Theodore answered it.

"Hey Tuba. You look nice as usual" he said while giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks Theo. Same to you"

He let go of me and said: "Are you ready"

"Yea" I squeaked.

"Okay! Let's start with a 30 minute jog"

So the two of us are jogging around the neighborhood. We didn't talk that much. I was still thinking about all what Amber had said.

"Tuba, you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine never been better"

After the jog we went back to his house. I showed him what I learn so far with Brittany. He was impressed.

"Okay Tuba I'm going to teach you how to do a backflip" Theodore explained.

"Um, is this going to hurt?"

Theodore let out a chuckle.

"Of course not. Why would I want to hurt my cutiepie? he said.

I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Cutiepie?" I said.

"Yea. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

It took me about three hours to learn how to do a backflip. I was having a good time though. He wanted to make this more fun so we played the wii. The games we played was Just Dance 1 and 2. Theodore won most of the rounds because he is really good at dancing. As for me, let's just say I'm not the best at it.

"Ellie, you want to hang out in the park?"

"Sure"

We started to walk to the park. I looked at Theodore a few times. He's just too cute. I wish I was his girlfriend. Once we got to the park we sat down on a bench and began to talk.

"So Tuba what's been going on?"

"Just trying to become a cheerleader and just thinking about stuff"

"Like what?"

"School, life, and... us" I mumbled the last part so he wouldn't hear me.

"You think about us"

"Yea. Your my best friend Theodore, and I care about you"

"Thanks. Same for you Eleanor"

This felt like the time to tell him but I wanted to ask him something.

"Theo, I know this isn't any of my business but how's your relationship with Amber"

At first Theodore didn't respond back but then he said; "I think I lost my feelings for her. She's always asking for money. But I don't want to break up with her"

"Why not"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings" Theodore said.

Eleanor let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Theodore, I don't think you would be hurting her feelings if you broke up with her"

"Why you say that" he said his voice rising a bit.

"Just listen to this" I said.

I let him listen to the conversation with Amber and Stacey. For a while neither of us said anything. We just sat there looking around the park.

"Eleanor, I can't tell you how much I thank you for telling me this" Theodore said as he gave me another hug.

"So you don't hate me for this?"

"No cutiepie. It wasn't your fault that I was being naive. I should've known better."

"So what are you going to do with her?" I said. I don't why I asked a dumb question.

"I'm going to move on with someone else" he said as he gave me a wink.

I couldn't help but smile. I might be that someone else. After five minutes of hugging each other we let go. We stared at each other for a moment. Then Theodore did the unthinkable and kissed me on the forehead.

My eyes went wide when he did that.

"Let's go celebrate with some fruit smoothies" I said cheerfully.

"Okay" Theodore replied back.

We went to the smoothie store, got our smoothies, and talked some more. Two hours passed and Theodore was walking me home, holding hands was we walked. Once we reached to my house he gave me another kiss on the forehead, said goodbye, and walked away.

As soon as Theo left I went in the house feeling like I was on cloud nine.

"With the look on your face, I'm assuming that you had a good time with Theodore" Jeanette said as I came in.

I nodded my head and went upstairs to fresh up.

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin had been calling and texting me more often. Why? I don't even know. I still didn't tell him wether we should be friends or not. I thought long and hard about this and finally came up with a conclusion. I grabbed my phone and called him. It went to voicemail so I left a message.

"Hi Alvin, this is Brittany. I decided that we can be friends, but no funny business or else its over" when I was done with my message I hung up.

I wanted to know what's been going on with him and why all of a sudden he want to be friends with me? Did he feel sorry for me? I hope not.

**Eleanor's POV**

Right now I have butterflies in my tummy. Why was Theodore acting as if we were a couple? First he hugs me close, then he starts calling me cutiepie, then he kisses my forehead.

Don't get me wrong I did like it, but it was strange. I'm relieved that he's breaking up with the gold digger. I wonder who will he go out next? Could it be me? Maybe, if he did all those things for me.

I might actually be his next girlfriend.

**It feels great to write again. It's been forever. I got some good news. I'm graduating on the 15! So excited. I have a poll you should go check out. Anyway please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanor's POV**

For the whole weekend I kept thinking about Theodore. When was he going to break up with Amber? I hope its during school. She needs to be embarrassed I guess I'm going to find out today because its monday. Ugh, I hate mondays. You got to go back to school after the short weekend.

Brittany and I go to the same school. Jeanette goes to an more advanced school.

When I got in the building people started to whisper. Then Stacey and Amber came up to me.

"You little whore! You took my teddy" Amber said.

"Really? Because I was just keeping it real and doing what needs to be done. Don't be hating on me just because Theodore realized your a slutty ass gold digger"

"He would have never known that if you kept your mouth shut" Stacey said.

"Actually, I did kept my mouth shut, I use your mouths and Theodore heard what you said" I explained as I walked away going to my locker.

"Hey Eliie" I turned away from my locker and saw Brittany.

"Hey Britt, what's going on?"

"Amber and stacey spread a rumor about you. They're saying that your a man stealing whore. That Theodore broke up with her for you"

"That's such a lie! Theodore broke up with her because she's such a gold digger! Theodore and I don't even go out"

Then the warning bell rang.

"Gotta go Eleanor. We'll talk more about this at home" Brittany said as she ran to homeroom.

I quickly grabbed the things I need from my locker and went off to homeroom. The day went by and I did my best to avoid Theodore. Our friendship is at an awkward stage. After what he did at cheer practice and this rumor, its best to stay away from him.

Lunch time came around and I sat by myself. I didn't want to deal with this drama. I need to focus on cheerleading.

**Brittany's POV**

The nerve of them! If they think they're getting away with this they have another thing coming. I didn't have the same lunch period as Eleanor and I want to be there for her. But lucky me, I can tell off Stacey and Amber since I have the same lunch as them. Why can't they do something better in life instead of trying to make people lives miserable. The last bell before lunch rang and I dashed out the classroom.

I went in the lunchroom, got my lunch, and sat with a few of my friends. I've changed ever since I notice I was being a bitch. With me changing and all I'm not that popular like how I used to be. I only have a few friends. Everyone stopped talking to me when they saw a figure behind me.

"We'll talk to you later, Britt" my friend Sophia said. She motioned the others to leave.

I turned around to see Alvin behind me, I motioned him to take a seat.

"So why are you here" I asked plainly.

"We're friends now. I can talk to you. Right?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. So what's been going on with you?"

"Same old, same old. Stacey been getting on my nerves"

"Why?" I asked even though I could care less. I'm trying my best to be nice to him.

"She thinks that's she oh so popular just because I'm her boyfriend"

"Oh... well you got to deal with it. I mean she's _your_ girlfriend now" I said. It came out sounding harsh.

"I know. I just think I can't take it with her much longer"

"Just like how you couldn't take people making fun of you, so you broke up with me"

"About that Brittany, I'm really sorry about it. I was being selfish and being a jerk to you. I'm glad that we're friends now"

"Yeah, me too" I said as I got up and gave him a friendly hug.

Lunch was over, so I couldn't tell amber and Stacey off. I went to my afternoon classes. I thought about the conversation I had with Alvin. When he said he was sorry he was really telling the truth. I can tell by the look on his face. That was a rare moment. Alvin doesn't apologize to people that often.

When school was over I went to cheer practice.

"Okay everyone. Let's start on doing some laps"

When cheer practice was over, I went over to talk to Amber and Stacey.

"You two need to stop spreading rumors about Eleanor"

"Oh, I'm so scared" Stacey said sarcastically.

"Well I warned you. I guess you'll have to face the consequences" I headed to the girl locker room.

Stacey and Amber just looked at each other.

"What do she mean when she said that?"

"I don't know Stacey, but don't worry about it. What's the worse she can do?"

**Eleanor's POV**

I had band practice and Britt had cheer practice. On my way walking home I saw Theodore.

_'Just my luck' _I thought.

We looked at each other. I tried to make a run for it but Theodore cached up to me.

"Hey cutiepie. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not trying to avoid you" I said looking away from him.

"Eleanor, I know when your lying. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Because Stacey and Amber are spreading a rumor about me. They're saying that I'm a man stealing whore and that you broke up with her for me" I explained. "I thought it was best to avoid you"

"Eleanor you shouldn't avoid me because of a silly rumor. You and I know its not true and that's all that matters"

"Your right Theodore. I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Are you busy?"

"No why?"

"I was thinking, you do want to have another cheer practice with me?"

"Sure. I'll go change and come to your house" With that I jogged the rest of the way home.

When I got home I put my stuff down and started to change. Jeanette wasn't home and neither was Brittany or Ms. Miller.

I wore a yellow tank top and knee length tights. Once I changed into my sneakers I started to walk to Theodore's house. On my way walking I send a text to Jeanette and Brittany that I was having cheer practice with Theodore.

I got to his house and knocked on the door. Theo opened it and let me come in. We didn't waste time starting practice. We did some stretching, jogged, and Theodore is helping me do a back hands spring. And boy was it difficult. I was on his back with my legs up in the air.

"All you have to do is jump right over me" he explained.

I took a deep breath. _'I can do this' _I told myself. I closed my eyes and I tried to flip over.

"Eleanor?"

"Yes, Theodore?"

"Your not moving"

"I just can't do it"

"Fine. Just this once I let you off the hook. But next time no excuses"

I nodded my head and tried to get off his back. I fell off and he ended up on top of me. We both rolled around laughing.

"This is nice" I said once I stopped rolling around.

"Yeah but its getting late" he said.

"I agree. I should get going. Thanks Theodore"

"For what, tuba?"

"For everything" I gave him a peck on the cheek and started to walk home.

When I got home Ms. Miller was sleeping. Britt and Jean were washing the dishes.

"Hey tuba. How was cheer practice" Jeanette sad while finishing up the last of the dishes.

"It was fine" I didn't want to tell them the details.

"Tell us about practice" Brittany said as she block me from going to my room.

"I would but I have to do my homework and work on my tuba. So excuse me" I made my way upstairs.

I did my homework and work on playing my tuba. About an hour playing my tuba I went to talk to Brittany. When I went in the room though. she was talking to someone. I decided to let her be and went in Jeanette's room to talk to her.

**Jeanette's POV**

I was working on another project for extra credit when Tuba came in my room.

"Jeanie, can I talk to you?"

"Of corse you can. Your my sister. Tell me what's up"

"Stacey and Amber spread a rumor about me"

"I know. Brittany told me already. She told them to stop"

"Do you know if they are going to"

"No. But you know Brittany if they don't stop she has a plan"

"It seems that she stopped talking on the phone. I'll go talk to her. Thanks Netta"

"No problem, Ellie"

With that done, I went back to my project.

**Brittany' POV**

I just finished talking to Theodore. Since those to witches won't stop spreading that rumor; Theodore and I made up a plan to spread the truth. Just then Eleanor came in my room.

"Ellie, Theodore and I made up a plan to get back at Stacey and Amber"

Eleanor's eyes lit up.

"How?"

I told her the plan. A smile formed on her face.

"Britt that's brilliant!"

"I know right. But we need to get to school is coming with us. We have to be at school by 7:45"

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Night Brittany"

"Night Eleanor"

* * *

***Next day* Eleanor's POV**

Britt and I got up early for school. We met with Theodore to the school.

"Okay, here are the papers" Brittany said. She gave Theodore and I a stack of papers.

"Go around the whole and put the papers in all the lockers" she ordered.

We didn't have much time so we ran off in different ways.

**Brittany's POV**

While Theodore and Eleanor was putting the papers in lockers I was trying to get in the school office.

"Ugh, the doors lock" I mumbled.

I looked around if I saw anything useful to unlock the door. Than an idea popped in my head. I took an bobby pin out of my hair and used it to unlock the door. And it worked!

A send a text to a person I know that says the morning announcements. He came right away and locked the door so no one can come in. He told me how to turn on the PA system and how to make my voice change so we wouldn't get in trouble.

I quickly called Theodore and Eleanor. They both are outside acting as if they're coming to school. I looked out the door and saw the other kids coming in to the building.

_'Show time' _I thought.

I turned on the PA system and began to speak.

"Good morning students of West Eastmen. I have something very important to tell you." I waited until I thought was the perfect time to speak again. "Someone told me about a very **nasty **rumor that **Stacey Adams **and **Amber Williams **spread about Eleanor Miller. If you look in your lockers you'll see a paper that tells you the whole story. It basically say that**...****Amber Williams is a gold digger. **I hope you heard that boys. Don't go out with her. She's only with you for your money. That is all"

After my speech I started laughing. It was too funny.

I jumped out of the window and landed perfectly. Considering he the school's office is on the first floor.

**Eleanor's POV**

I can't believe Brittany just did that. She's a great sister. I wished I saw the looks on Amber and Stacey face. The day went well until lunch time.

"Just to let you know tuba there are judges that are going to decide who gets to become a cheerleader. Only three get picked. Plus the ones who make it to the finals will perform in front of the judges. **The best of the best**" Stacey explained.

"Don't think that Brittany is going to let you in" Amber said. Then the two of them went off.

"Don't worry tuba. They're just trying to discourage you. You'll become a cheerleader I know it" Brittany said.

I smiled. Like I said:** She's a great sister.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter. VOTE ON MY POLL! AND PLEASE REVIEW! See ya next time. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter :(. But I must move on with other stories that I want to write. If you are going to review PLEASE tell me about how this story was to you. I don't really want to hear "Great story" or "I love the story". If you liked the story please tell me why. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Eleanor's POV**

There were only three days left before tryouts. I have the advantage for now because Brittany explained to me how the first round of tryouts work. Stacey calls out some of the cheer leading moves. Then she test how loud we can cheer. Then, Brittany ask every girl that tried out why they want to become a cheerleader. Then they decide who goes to the finals.

Brittany didn't tell me how the finals work. I've been practicing day in and day night now. I'm trying my best learning how to do a back hands spring. Theodore and Brittany are putting a lot of pressure on me, but I didn't mind at all. It makes me stay focused. I'm doing all of this while trying to keep up with my school work and working on my tuba.

When I got to school, I went to my locker. I saw a note on it. The note said: _"Good morning Eleanor. I just want to inform you that the prep rally has been changed on Friday. So you'll be doing your solo on your tuba on Friday and not Wednesday"_

I gasp.

I can't do my solo on the day of tryouts! I'll miss out on tryouts and then I won't make it to the finals! Then I won't become a cheerleader! Somebody must have done this on purpose. They would never change my solo if they didn't want me at the tryouts. And I know who did this. Isn't it pretty obvious? It was Stacey and Amber!

Anger form in me. I'm sick of them, thinking that they're going to mess with me for the rest of high school.

I had a few more minutes before homeroom would start. I grabbed my things I need from my locker and went off to find Stacey and Amber. I marched passed the crowd of students in the hallway. Then that's when I saw the queens of bitches.

I marched right over to them and I smacked the coffee Amber was drinking right out of her hands. It landed on Stacey clothes.

"What the hell was that for?" they both screamed in unison.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You two know what you did."

"Are you insane! What are you talking about?" said Amber.

"You two changed the pep rally on the day of tryouts when you know I have to do a solo on my tuba. You did this so I couldn't make it to tryouts."

They both smirked at me.

"Oh well. You don't have any proof that we changed the pep rally. So I guess your not going to be a cheerleader." Stacey said, as if she didn't care.

"We'll see about that." I said as I walked off. The bell rang so I went to homeroom.

The day went on and I calmed down a bit.

**Brittany's POV**

Eleanor was so pissed this morning. It was so funny when she smacked the coffee out of Amber hands. The whole school is talking about it.

Right now I'm eating lunch with Alvin. Him and I are getting close. I think I'm starting to like him. _Like Like _him. But I have to stop. He broke up with me for a stupid reason. Then he got the audacity to go out with Stacey! I mean, come on! If he was trying to get back at me, at least do it with someone that is competition!

"Brittany, did you just heard what I said?" Alvin asked.

I snapped back into reality and gave him an innocent smile.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"Oh. As I was saying, you excited about tryouts?"

"Of course I am! Eleanor is going to be a cheerleader no matter what." I said with determination.

He let out a chuckle. Then he got serious.

"Brittany, there's something I wanted to tell you. And I finally got the courage to tell you I-"

I had to cut him off. I know where this is going. He want me back as his girlfriend. I'm not ready and I think I won't ever will be.

"Sorry Alvin, I just remember I got to give something to Sophia. I'll talk to you later." I gave him a quick hug and went out of the lunchroom. I ran towards the bathroom.

I locked myself in a bathroom stall and started crying.

I don't want to break his little heart, but I'm not ready for him to be my boyfriend again. I don't know what to do. In fact my emotions are all over the place.

But I can't let Eleanor see me like this. I'm her older sister. I'm **Brittany Miller. The most popular, hottest girl, in this school! **I can't go weak!

I got out of the bathroom stall and went towards the sink. I gave myself a little pep talk. After my pep talk, I added a fresh coat of lip gloss, smooth out my mini skirt, and strutted out the bathroom.

There's only one solution out of this issue, and that is play hard to get.

**Eleanor's POV**

After school I went to the principal's office to sort things out.

"I need to talk to Principal Burns." I demanded.

"I'm sorry. Principal Burns is not going to be available until tomorrow morning." the office lady said.

"I guess I'm going to wait right here until tomorrow morning." she wasn't going to get me to leave that easily. Do this lady know me? I'm Eleanor Miller.

She glared at me.

"Why are you in here anyway?" she snapped at me.

I ignore her smart remark and answered her question.

"I'm here because I want my tuba solo reschedule for another day instead in the day of tryouts." I explained.

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't do my solo when I'm doing tryouts!" I yelled. My goodness this lady is staring to annoy me.

"Well miss Eleanor, I'll change the date right now." she said. "What day you want to do your solo?"

"On Wednesday." I respond.

"Okay, it's now settle. I'll tell Principal Burns about the change of date."

After she said that I left to go home. I didn't bother to say thank you to her. What's the point saying thank you to someone that was just being ignorant to you.

I got home and started on my homework. I didn't have cheer practice until Brittany got home. Once I finished my homework, I started doing my chores. I started thinking about a cheer I have to do if I make it to the finals. It was my assignment from Brittany. I had to think about it later, because Brittany is home. So that means cheer practice.

"Eleanor, its time for practice." Brittany called out.

"Coming." I said. I changed into a large green T-shirt and wore green sweatpants.

We started doing our regular workouts and then I started doing cheer moves. I finally got the hang of doing a back hands spring! I'm proud of myself!

"Okay, let's take a 15 minute break." said Brittany.

I grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking,

"You did a great job, Ellie." Brittany said.

"Thanks, it's all because of you, Britt." I said once I was done drinking water. After the break we practice a bit more. After practice it was dinner time.

Ms. Miller went out for bingo night. So it was just the three of us.

Jeanette, Brittany, and I talked about our day. I have to admit we never really had the chance to talk like this since a long time ago. Ever since Brittany changed, we got closer to each other.

We finished eating and washed the dishes. Since I didn't have nothing else better to do, I took a shower and got ready for bed. Usually around this time I would call Theodore; but I don't want to. I think he's starting to like me in a different way. Don't get me wrong, I'm not avoiding him. I just feel that we need a little break from each other.

***Two days later. Wednesday, Brittany's POV***

Today was the day for Eleanor's solo. Usually, I wouldn't be excited for pep rally's or Eleanor playing her tuba. I used to think that Eleanor playing her tuba was so annoying. But now I accept the fact that she's never going to stop playing it. But I'm still not excited about the pep rally.

I know what your thinking. Your thinking this: "What! Are you crazy? Your a cheerleader. Cheerleaders are supposed to be excited about pep rally's."

Yeah, your right about that. Cheerleaders are supposed to be excited about pep rally's. Just not me. I find it a waste of time. We jump around and yell; trying to get the other students to have school spirit. What's the point of that?

But anyway, enough about pep rally's.

So far I haven't talk to Alvin since Monday. He's been calling me, but I'm still playing hard to get. I think its cute. But wait. What if he see right through my act? What if he starts to play hard to get? Or what if he surprise me with something? Maybe I should stop the act. Wouldn't that be a good thing to do?

I have no choice to figure that out until after this pep rally. I signaled all the other cheerleaders to get into positions. Eleanor goes on right after us. I could hear Principals Burns presenting us. As soon as he was finished, we started running out jumping and screaming "Go lions!"

We did a little performance and a few tricks. When we was done with our little performance the crowd broke into a applause. I put on a fake smile. Before we went back to the locker room Stacey did a slutty cartwheel, earning a few hollers from the boys. Yuck, is all I can say.

"Good job, everyone." I said once everyone was in the locker room changing.

**Eleanor's POV**

It's now the time for my solo. I'm nervous and I have no idea why. I've done this already before. Maybe because the whole school might laugh at me? I'm going to perform up on a stage, alone, playing a tuba. I'm not really that type of person that wants attention. That's Brittany. But I have no choice. I just hope they won't laugh at me. I already have been humiliated too many times. I took a deep breath.

_'This is it' _I thought.

I began to play. While playing, I looked around at the audience. Some students were smiling at me. Others were giving me envy glares. What for? I have no idea.

As I was done with my solo, I was expecting that guy to throw a hot dog at me or someone to start booing. Instead the students were cheering. And for me. Is this a dream?

I got off the little wooded stage and went into the locker room to change out of my band uniform. Once I was done changing and out of the locker room, I was hugged by Theodore.

"Great job, cutiepie."

"Thanks, teddy."

*Gasps* Did I just called Theodore; Teddy? I hope he didn't hear that.

"Is that my nickname for you?"

"Um, yes. Do you like it?" I decided to play along. It's better to do that than say. "Sorry Theodore. I didn't mean to say that even though I'm madly in love with you."

"Of course I do. You gave it to me." he said with a wink.

Oh my goodness! I think he likes me more than a friend! The wink has to be a sign.

***Later on in the day* Brittany's POV**

I'm home trying to finish up my math homework, but I can't concentrate. Alvin is still calling me and I'm still ignoring him. Maybe I should call him back.

_'No Brittany. Make him beg for you.' _my conscience told me.

This is harder than I thought. Just then Eleanor came in my room.

"Hey Brittany. Do you have time to talk?"

"Well, I'm trying to finish my math homework. But I need a break from it, so yeah we can talk. What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you have any ideas why everyone was cheering for me during my solo?"

"Um, yeah! Isn't it obvious. You were great out there Eleanor. That and your reputation has upgraded. Ever since you started to stand up for yourself people have been admiring you." I explained.

"Really?" she sound so surprised. I thought she notice. If I was her I would.

"Yes, really."

"Wow." she said.

"Not trying to be mean, but is that all you wanted to talk about? Because I really need help with my math homework." I said.

"Yes, that was all."

"You can help me with my math homework?"

"Maybe I can't, but Jeanie can."

I smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Ellie."

"No problem, Britt."

Lucky me Jeanette wasn't busy so she helped me out with my math homework. I really must be lucky. I have two sisters that care for me.

***Friday, backstage. Eleanor's POV***

Friday is here. I'm so nervous. Prickly heat started to form on my body. Was it because I'm trying out? Yeah, of course. Even though I'm nervous, I shouldn't be. I should be nervous if I make it to the finals. That's even worse. Performing in front of the whole student body. Plus three judges watching every move you make. Watching if your going to be perfect or if your going to screw up.

Myself and all of the other girls that are waiting in the gym for tryouts to start. Brittany and Stacey are having an "discussion" outside of the gym. I let out a little giggle. I doubt it that they're having a discussion. Brittany probably on the edge of killing the little bitch ass. Moments later both of them entered the gym.

"Everyone, form a line." Brittany ordered. We did what we was told to do.

"Okay girls, only three of you can make it on _my _squad, then you need to give out your all." Stacey explained.

Brittany shot her a death glare. Most likely because Stacey is trying to brag about herself, even though it isn't her squad.

"Okay, I'm going to call out some cheer leading moves. Each of you will do them." Stacey explained.

She called out almost every cheer leading move. Split, cartwheel, back flip, front layout, etc. Some of these girls were real good at the moves. Some of them were all over the place. Crashing into stuff. I think I was average. Brittany then gave me a warm smile. Stacey saw what she did and did the 'cut off your neck type of thing'.

"Next we are going to see how loud you can cheer. I'll call you up one by one. Then you will say 'Go Lions' as loud as you can." Brittany explained.

So the others and I cheered as loud as we can. Some were good, and some were just weird. But I'm not the one to judge anyway. That's Brittany and Stacey job. In my opinion, some of these girls don't deserve to be one. They just want to be a cheerleader so they can be popular. Which isn't true most of the time. Their are some people that are cheerleaders but are not popular at all.

"Okay Eleanor, Why do you want to be a cheerleader?" Brittany asked.

"I want to be a cheerleader because I will put my heart and soul into it. I would also make a difference on the team, in a good way. And to prove to people that you can do anything you want to do if you focus." I answered.

Stacey made a gagging noise. But I don't care anymore. She's not going to change my mind about becoming a cheerleader. No matter how much she tries to discourage me.

"Okay girls. The first part of tryouts is now over. By Monday we'll let you know who made it to part two of tryouts." Stacey explained. After she said that, everyone started to pack up their things and left the gym.

"So who do think we should pick?" Brittany asked Stacey.

"Layla was okay, Jenna was good, Ashely need some work."

"What about Eleanor?"

"Surprisingly, she wasn't all that bad like I gs thought she would be." Stacey said.

"Of course she wouldn't be bad. She has the best couch ever." Brittany pointed at herself, feeling proud.

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just make the list that of who is moving on to the second part of tryouts."

**Eleanor's POV**

I'm glad tryouts is over. Well, at least the first part of it. I wonder what Theodore is doing? I let out a giggle. I sound like such a stalker. I hope I move on to the second part. What if I do make it? I'll be so happy. I just hope I don't screw up in front of the judges. That would be very embarrassing.

Maybe I did a good job after all? Maybe I can be the cheerleader I always wanted to be? Maybe one day I'll confess my feelings for Theodore? Maybe we can go out?

I snapped out of my thoughts after I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell back on my butt.

"Are you alright cutiepie?" I blushed sightly. I know Theodore's voice from anywhere. I can't believe he saw me fall on my butt. He put my hands in his, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My butt just stings a bit, that's all."

"Maybe I can help it feel better." he said with a wink. I started to blush again.

"Nah, I'm not up for that type of thing anyway." I said as I started to walk home again.

"Hold it right there Ellie." he ordered. Then he put his arm around my waist. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I tried to get out of his grip.

"There's been something I needed to ask you." he suddenly got serious.

I gave him a look that told him to get on with it.

"Ellie, I like you. Like like you. Since the moment I saw you, I wanted to go out with you. But I was scared of rejection. Eleanor Miller, will you go out with me?"

I stood there in shock. I never thought this day would come. Is this a dream? Or just a beautiful nightmare? Someone throw some cold water in my face!

"Ellie, you there?" Theodore asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh! So sorry Teddy. I just zoned out. I'll be honored to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile forming on my face. Theodore's response was picking me up and twirling me around.

"This is the best day of my life." Theodore whispered in my ear.

"Ditto for me." I whispered back.

**Brittany's POV**

When I was done making the list of the finalist, I started to drive home. I can't stop thinking about Alvin. I really want to talk to him, but I must be strong. I started thinking about how I changed my life. Is was for the best right? I mean my sisters and I did get closer to each other. I'm a whole lot nicer, but is still popular and pretty.

Do Alvin still like me since I changed? I hope so. When I got home, I collapsed on the couch. I'm so tried. I dragged myself upstairs in my room. When I opened my door, I saw a figure in the darkness. I let out a small squeal and grabbed the closet thing near me, which was a banana. I threw the banana at the figure.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" I heard a familiar voice say. I starting looking for the light switch by touching the wall. Once I felt the switch I turned on the light.

I see Alvin with that cocky grin on my face.

"What the fuck are you doing sneaking in my room? I can call the fucking police for you breaking and entering." I said, with my arms around my chest.

"Looks like some one is feisty." he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You got that right. Tell me why are you in my room." I demanded.

"Lately, you've been avoiding me and not talking to me. So, the only way I could get you to talk to me was sneaking into your room." he explained coolly.

"How did you get in?"

He simply pointed at the window. I slap my forehead. I should have known. Silence fell over between us. Finally, I spoke up.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well Britt, I'm just going to get to the point. You like me and I like you. So let's go out." he said. Then he started to get close to me. I back away as much as I could. But then my back was near the wall. I was in a dead end.

"Britt, I know you want me. I can see it in the look in your eyes. You try to hide your feelings by avoiding me. But you and I both know that avoiding me is going to help you." he said. I looked away from him. He was right. I am trying to hide my feelings. But what else can I do? He's with Stacey. The ugly witch from hell.

"Why are you even saying this? You have a girlfriend. So you can just leave me alone." I said as I tried to get away from me. But he was blocking my path.

"Not anymore. I broke up with Stacey. She's such a pussy for me. I love you Brittany." He said and titled my head up.

I can't let him kiss me. He's just going to break up with me. He's trying to brainwash me. I can't let this shit happen again.

"I know you Alvin. Your just trying to get in my pants. Why don't you just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Brittany. I'm not trying to trick you or use you. I really do love you Brittany, forever and always."

I looked into his eyes. He was right, he's not tricking or using me. We stared at each other with loving looks and he leaned in and kiss me. I felt the spark right away. His lips taste yummy and full of flavor. I insert my tongue into his mouth and we started french kissing, when air became a problem we stopped kissing.

"I love you Alvin."

"I love you too Brittany."

**Monday Eleanor's POV**

I got to school, feeling as if I was going to shit my pants. I was so nervous to see that list. Luckily Theodore was right by my side.

"Ellie, everything is going to be okay. I'm right here for you. All you have to do is look at the list."

"But I don't want to Teddy."

"Do you want me to see if you made it?"

"Yes please." I said very nicely and closed my eyes.

I felt Theodore let go of my hand, and I'm assuming he's looking at the list. He then walked back and kissed my hand. I opened my eyes.

"Well? Did I make it to the finals?" I asked.

"You sure did cutiepie!' he exclaimed wrapping his arms around me. I let out a squeal,but I wanted to see for myself now. I got out of his grip and walked bravely to the list. I scrolled down the list and saw my name. I made it! I'm going to the finals!

I screamed and started to dance. People were looking at me, but I don't give a shit. I'm getting closer to becoming a cheerleader!

Just then I heard a gagging sound, I stopped screaming and dancing and turned around. Stacey and Amber was right behind me.

"I see you saw the list." Amber said while sneering at me.

"Obviously." I said plainly. She wasn't going to ruin my joy.

"Well don't hype yourself up yet. you still have to do finals, and only **three** get picked to be cheerleaders." Stacey said.

"I know, I know. You just better have my uniform ready." I finals wasn't until Friday, just like how the first part of tryouts was. So I'm practicing even harder than before. I need to impress those judges. I want to become a cheerleader so badly that I'm not eating dessert for the rest of the week.

**Friday: Eleanor's POV  
**

This is it. I'm with all the others girls who made it to the finals backstage of the auditorium. Brittany ans Stacey were here too.

"You got this in the bag, Ellie. Just do your best." Brittany said to me.

"I hope you fall right on your ass, bitch." Stacey said right after Brittany was out of earshot.

"Just shut hell up Stacey, no one is afraid of you but Amber." I said and walked away.

I poked my head out of the curtains. the judges look serious and cold. But that didn't change my mood. I looked over and saw Theodore, Alvin, and Jeanette waving at me. I waved back. Jeanette even skipped school so she can see me tryout. I love my sisters. I closed the curtains once the finals began to start.

"Good afternoon West Eastmen. We are gather here to see who will become a cheerleader. Let's begin."

So they called out the name in order for who goes fist. I have to admit, I have some competition.

"And now Eleanor Miller." the announcer said.

And ran out happily out on stage like any cheerleader would. I started doing cartwheels and back flips. Then after that I raise my hand up in the go team position. Next, I started my cheer.

_I am here and I won't stop, I'm going to rock it to the top_

_With my style and my flare, I'll do moves you wouldn't dare_

_I'll do my best and strive to the end_

_Because I never quit_

_If you don't like it, too bad deal with it_

_Gooooo lions!_

After my cheer, I did my back hands spring. I took a bow and ran off stage. The crowd started cheering.

"Ellie, you were great! They loved you out there!" Brittany said and gave me a hug. Then Theodore, Jeanette, and Alvin approached us.

"Sis, I have to say you were killing it out there." Jeanette said.

"You can say that again." Theodore said and winked at me. I started to blush a little.

"The judges are voting now." Alvin said.

"We should get back to our seats." Jeanette suggested.

"We'll see you guys later." Alvin said and gave quick peck on Brittany lips.

"You two go out now?"

"Duh Ellie. Your like four days late."

"Well excuse me for not being all gossip girl.

Just then the announcer started to speak.

"May all the girls please come out on stage." the announcer said. We did as what we was told.

"We now have the results."

'This is my moment. The time to know if I made the squad or not.' I thought, while crossing my fingers.

"Congratulations to Layla George, Maya Hunt, and Raven Taylor. You three are now cheerleaders of West Eastmen."

My heart suddenly dropped. I felt pale. I really thought I was going to be a cheerleader...

**Brittany's POV**

I was **not** going to let this happen. It must have been a set up. Those girls are good, but not as good as Eleanor. I ran out on stage and grabbed the mic from the announcer.

"Everyone listen up!" I yelled through the mic. The students began to stop their cheering and calmed down.

"As you should know, I'm Brittany Miller, cheer leading captain. I've been working for weeks to train my sister Eleanor Miller to become a cheerleader. Lately, I've been losing my spirit to cheer leading. With that said **I'm done with being a cheerleader**.** So there is now a new spot on the squad**" I said.

I heard gasps everywhere around the auditorium. I saw Amber and Stacey smirking at me. I then looked at the judges to say something.

"Well, since their is a new spot on the squad, our final new cheerleader is Eleanor Miller." the judges said.

I ran to Eleanor and hugged her. We started to jumping and squealing together. Jeanette, Alvin, and Theodore joined us all well. Eleanor finally has her dreams come true. She is now a cheerleader.

***two months later* Eleanor's POV**

I quit band, and enjoying cheer leading. Since Brittany quit being a cheerleader, Stacey is now captain. In case your wondering, yes she's still a bitch. I guess some people don't ever change. Theodore and I are still going out. The same with Alvin and Brittany.

Jeanette is even doing some flirting to some guy name Simon at her school. I trained to become a cheerleader, and in the process I unmade one.

Just goes to show, you can be anything you want to be if you out your mind to it. And that's how I got made into a cheerleader.

**The end. I know it's been a while since I updated. But I think I made it up to y****ou by writing over 5,000 words for this chapter. Sorry their isn't going ****a sequel to this. And for people who read "Heartbroken two:** **I've moved on" and "The new comers" I'll do my best to update ASAP. Be on the look out for a Christmas story** **with my OC'S. Hoped you enjoy reading this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
